Full Moon The story of the crushed spirit
by starchick89
Summary: When Edward left Bella to pick up the pieces she was left distraught. But a helping hand was available. Is Jacob able to fully replace Edwards place in her heart when the Cullens return? Or does Edward re-awaken old feelings? Read on to find out.
1. Ch1 New start

_Hope you guys enjoy reading this, if you want to read more then please do let me know :)_

It was yet another rainy day. The sun officially gave up shining in Forks. But the rain wasn't enough to wash away my happiness.

Feels like I saw him years ago but in reality it had only been five months. All I had was tainted memories of him holding me in his arms and all those precious moments of gazing at the moon, the stars and talking about our future together. But he left me. Edward ran away from _our_ future to live life solitary. Well he had played with my mind like an illusionist; his love was nothing but a mere façade. Real love is something which I managed to find in the arms of another.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Just going to freshen up."

"Okay. Hurry though, Jacobs waiting for you."

Grabbing the towel I hurried towards the bathroom. The water was invigorating. After I was done washing I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a red sweater. One more glance at the mirror and I was ready to go.

"Bella. You look gorgeous."

"And you look… taller?"

His husky voice broke into laughter whilst I stood admiring his built frame.

"So are we ready to go?" he gestured at Charlie with a slight tilt of his head.

"Charlie, can I go now or do you want to unceremoniously halt our plans again?"

"Oh no. you're free to go."

I opened the door and ran towards the truck. I threw the keys to Jacob, the last time I drove, I nearly killed us both. So this time there was no question about who was going to drive.


	2. Ch2 Memories

We were heading towards La Push; it had become my favourite place because it's where I first realised what I truly felt for Jacob, a month ago. I remember the sky was a murky grey. And as was the routine, it was raining. I felt torn up inside. All my emotions started seeping through the gaping hole he had left. My tears fell with the rhythmic beat of the raindrops. And it was a bitter cold day. The icy wind bit at any skin exposed. But that pain was nothing in comparison to the hurt I felt deep inside the confines of my heart. My soul was constantly tortured by memories.

I hadn't been home either. I stayed out the whole night. Charlie had summoned his friends and friends of friends to look for me, to try and find me. Jacob was one of the people involved in the four hour search and after what seemed like eternity, he managed to find me. Jacobs face was overcrowded with feelings of worry and also slight relief. Not thinking twice he pulled me towards him and held me in his arms. The warmth of his skin swam through mine as soon as we touched. He whispered in a gentle soothing voice "It's okay Bella. I'm here for you. There's nothing to worry about. I'll fix it. I promise." My teary eyes had looked up at his face and tried to understand what he meant. I at that time had thought no-one could fix me. No-one at all. The damaged Edward had left was unfixable.

"It's too late. You can't," I had said in a regretful tone.

"No. It's never too late. Don't you trust me?"

"I do."

That's when I had felt it. His hands reached out for my face and I sat still. I silently observed his face, trying to read what he was thinking. But I couldn't.

He inched in slowly. Soon enough I could feel his uneven breathing. My arms rose and fell around his neck. And then our lips touched. I forgot all the sorrow and immersed myself into him. That was the first, unhurried and gentle kiss I had experienced. With Edward everything was rushed. But with Jacob I had time. I could enjoy every moment. Why did I need to wallow in self pity and rejection when my remedy was right in front of me?


	3. Ch3 Haunted

The car jerked as we pulled up and awoke me from my reminiscent thoughts. Climbing out the car I threw away any old memories and started focussing on what I have now.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not fussed."

"Okay let's go skinny dipping? Or maybe even free fall from the cliff top?"

I raised my eyebrows in sarcasm. "Lets tone it down and go for a walk instead."

"Your wish is my command," he said with a soft chuckle.

I grabbed his hand and entwined my fingers with his. In return he smiled at me. And we continued walking in silence, satisfied with each others company.

"Hey Jake, stop. I want to try something."

"Hmm okay."

Releasing his fingers I raised my hands and stretched to touch his face.

"Wait. I'll make this easier."

He sat down on the wet sandy ground. I continued from where he had interrupted me.

Moving closer I bent down to brush my lips lightly against his. I could feel his hands on the small of my back. And when I was sure he had reached the breathless stage, I reached into my pocket and flung a piece of seaweed at his face.

"Oh no you didn't Bella!"

I ran. My laughter echoed and bounced off the ancient cliff walls. I was no match for him and his almost athletic running style. He caught up in no time.

"Ha! Gotcha!" his cheeks were flushed pink whilst his eyes glistened with joy.

"I'm all yours anyhow," with that I hugged him and buried my face into his chest.

We heard the sound of approaching footsteps. It was only Embry.

"Hey Embry."

"Hi Jake. Bella," he nodded slightly in my direction and I replied with a smile.

"Jake there's a meeting being held and your presence is crucial so sorry to the be the bearer of bad news but your needed."

"Oh," his eyes travelled to my face and I let out a sigh.

"It's okay Jake, you go. Maybe some other time."

"Sure?"

"Of course."

He gently kissed my forehead. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better. I'm not all about selfless love and sacrifice."

"I love you!" he shouted as he ran in the opposite direction.

"Love you to," I replied but he was already gone.

I got back into my truck and turned the stereo on. Some song about love and heart ache was playing. Closing my eyes I rested my head and leaned back. Trying to decode the lyrics. Just then I felt someone nudge my truck. I abruptly turned around but no-one was there. I looked out of the window but there was still no-one there. Silly Bella. I should really give up late night reading.

Turning the keys in the ignition I backed up and drove homebound.

I got to the front door and wiped my feet on the door mat. Not in the mood for eating. I ran upstairs. Maybe I should shower. Kill some time. Turning the radio on I went to cleanse my body and mind.

This time _30 seconds to mars_ occupied the airwaves with a _Beautiful Lie_.

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game

I sang along. By the time I was done with the shower a song about cheerleaders was being played. I turned it off deeming it nonsensical.

Grabbing my copy of Romeo & Juliet I collapsed onto my bed. I picked up from where I had left '_Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.' _The world of Romeo & Juliet is the world in which the lovers of today relish. Such a sweet love yet such a tragedy at the same time. A tear started rolling down my cheek when a pleasing breeze barraged through the open window. And as my tear fell a gust of wind blew it away. Instead of falling on my hands, it became lost. Placing the book on my desk I walked towards the window and glanced at the sky. The grey clouds were still there but a hint of sunshine was visible.

I heard a soft thud coming from behind me. Searching for the cause I saw the book had dropped onto the floor. But how could have it fell when I had placed it right on the middle of my desk? Treading carefully I picked up the copy and a quote at the top of the page stood out

'_Tis torture and not mercy. Heaven is here  
Where Juliet lives, and every cat and dog  
And little mouse, every unworthy thing,  
Live here in heaven and may look on her,  
But Romeo may not.'_

Instantly my mind thought of only one thing. One person.


End file.
